Coincidence - Fate
by anakkeong
Summary: Fic permintaan Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL. Cekidot aja guys :D


"**Coincidence = Fate"**

Chapter 1: Stupidity

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: inspired story, OOC, AU,****typo(s), dan lain-lain.**

**A/N:**

**Ini fic permintaan, sekaligus fic non-humor pertama saya. Terinspirasi dari film India *ngakak* yang pernah saya tonton di tipi, karena otak saya mendadak burem kalau disuruh nulis fic roman yang serius. Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya kurang bagus. But, I really appreciate your reviews no matter what **

**-= SELAMAT MEMBACA =-**

―**Jalur ****bukit**** perbatasan Konoha****-****Kirigakure―**

**Itachi POV**

Aku, Kepala SkuadronAngkatan Udara Jepang, Itachi Uchiha. Hari ini, sebuah bis mendapat kecelakaan di bukit-bukit. Kecelakaan memang rawan terjadi di sini, karena memang hanya ini satu-satunya jalur yang menghubungkan Konoha dan Kirigakure. Tak ada jalur lain.

Pengemudi amatir yang tak terbiasa dengan jalur bukit, jangan coba-coba menjadikan perlintasan ini sebagai tempat latihan mengemudi, kalau memang tak mau bertaruh nyawa. Karena lebarnya saja hanya pas dilalui untuk satu mobil, itu pun menyetirnya harus benar-benar stabil. _Out of control_ lebih dari 1 meter saja, jurang akan menyambutmu.

Di tepi jurang, ratusan warga desa Konoha berkerumun penasaran ingin melihat proses evakuasi korban. Ramai sekali.

Kisame, kawan satu timku, ia mengendalikan helikopter, aku yang turun. Tak ada yang gawat. Semua penumpang tertolong. Dan aku pun turun lagi untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis.

Sampai di bawah, cepat-cepat kupasangkan tali pengaman ke pinggang gadis tersebut.

"Angkat!" seruku pada Kisame melalui _shortphone_.

Kisame mengangkat jempol tangan kanannya, tanda ia menerima instruksiku. Tubuhku dan gadis itu telah kuat terikat pada tali lalu ditarik menggunakan pengendali pada helikopter. Tubuh kami berayun pelan ke atas meninggalkan jurang di bawah kami.

Sepintas kulihat wajah gadis itu.

Bukannya aku tak pernah melihat gadis secantik dia. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku barang sedetik.

Gadis itu menunduk takut. Dapat kurasakan, degup jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Mungkin ini kali pertama tubuhnya berayun di ketinggian ratusan meter. Ia begitu ketakutan hingga memegang bahuku sangat erat. Takut kalau jatuh.

Rambut panjangnya yang pirang menutupi mata kirinya. Dia berusaha merapikan, tapi angin bertiup kencang. Rambutnya tetap menutupi matanya. Aku ulurkan tanganku untuk merapikannya. Dia takut, dan menatap wajahku. Lalu untuk yang pertama kali, pandangan mata kami bertemu. Matanya yang biru menatapku, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ditatap seperti itu, aku malah terpana.

Karena takut menatapku, ia menunduk lagi. Aku terus menatapnya. Lalu mimpiku pun buyar.

.

"Berhentiii." teriak gadis itu. "Kumohon berhenti."

"Kisame! Stop!" instruksiku pada Kisame. "Ada apa?"

"Tasku jatuh, turunkan aku." katanya dengan wajah panik, ia terus melihat ke bawah.

"Itu hanya tas! Biarkan saja!"

Kami berdebat di tengah ketinggian. Sedangkan tubuh kami berguncang karena gadis itu tak mau tenang. "Tidak, tas itu sangat berharga untukku!"

"Apa lebih berharga dari nyawa kita?!"

"Iya, lebih penting. Turunkan, atau aku lompat!" ancamnya sambil menarik kerah bajuku, mengguncang-guncang badanku. Gadis itu terus memaksa ingin turun.

"Tenanglah!" bentakku.

"Taskuu…" ia merengek sambil terus mengguncang badanku. Aku marah. Ini membahayakan keselamatan kami. Terpaksa, aku pun mengalah.

"Turunkan lagi!" aku menginstruksi lagi.

"Kau gila, hah?" Kisame memastikan kewarasanku.

"Lakukan saja seperti yang kukatakan!"

Kisame menggelengkan kepalanya, menekan tombol pengendali, menurunkan kami lagi.

.

.

Sampai di bawah, kuambilkan tasnya yang jatuh dan memberikannya dengan kasar.

"Kisame! Tarik!"

**Normal POV**

"Kau membahayakan jiwa untuk sekadar tasmu. Kau manusia atau bukan? Aku pertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan jiwa. Mereka orang asing dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi meski begitu, waktu kembali kerumahku, aku merasa bangga. Karena berhasil menyelamatkan jiwa adik, ibu, istri seseorang, dan beri hidup baru pada mereka. Tapi kali ini aku ragu akan pekerjaanku. Untuk pertama kali, berkorban untuk orang lain, rasanya tidak benar."

Itachi memarahi gadis yang baru saja ia tolong karena insiden tadi. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil menunduk, terdengar isakannya saja sesekali.

"Maaf nona, sikapmu menyedihkan." lanjut Itachi seraya pergi. Gadis itu menyeka air matanya.

.

―**Yamanaka Mansion, Konoha―**

Di ruang keluarga, keluarga Yamanaka tengah dilanda kegelisahan, menanti anak gadis semata wayang yang pergi tanpa pamit. Seorang pria setengah baya, pelayan dan tukang kebun, semua berkumpul di sana. Wajah mereka tampak sangat khawatir.

"Siapa yang memerintahmu untuk memberikan uangmu pada Ino?!" Inoichi, sang tuan rumah, mengintrogasi salah satu pelayan rumahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya, Tuan. Jika menolak pun dia akan merampasnya."

"Alasan saja!" Inoichi menepuk kepala pelayan itu. Ia mendengus.

.

'KRINGGG…'

Mujur, telepon berdering sebelum pelayan itu menerima pukulan kedua dari Inoichi. Ia langsung menghampiri gagang telepon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangan Inoichi menampar angin.

.

"Moshi-moshi?" Pelayan itu mengangkat telepon. "Ino-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Ia berseru dengan wajah girang. Inoichi yang mendengar nama anaknya disebut, buru-buru mendekat, merebut gagang telepon.

"Ino! kau―,"

"Tou-san, jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Ino, cepat.

"Kau tahu, ayah cemas sekali. Waktu mau lapor polisi, dia bilang bahwa kau akan segera pulang," Inoichi menepuk kepala pelayannya sekali lagi.

"Ayah, jam 4.30 perbatasan ditutup. Aku belum ke Kirigakure…"

"Doushite? Sudah kubilang, kan, biar Ayah saja yang membawa abunya."

"Tapi Ayah, aku sudah berjanji pada Obaa-san untuk membawa abu jenazahnya."

"Ino! Ini bukan perjalanan dari rumah ke toko bunga hingga kau pergi sendiri. Pulanglah sekarang."

"Hontou ni gomen nasai, Tou-san, meski sudah kujelaskan, kau tak memahamiku. Selama ini tak ada hal penting yang kukerjakan. Dan dalam hidupku, tak ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan kukerjakan. Hidupku hanya akan berlalu sebagai ibu dan istri yang baik. Tapi setelah melakukan semua ini, aku akan bangga, karena sudah menepati janjiku pada nenek untuk melaksanakan wasiatnya." Ino mengungkapkan maksudnya dengan sopan.

Inoichi diam, namun akhirnya ia pun mengerti.

"Dengar, jaga dirimu. Jangan bicara dengan sembarang orang. Dan sering-seringlah telepon aku. Jangan khawatir, doa ayah bersamamu," pesan Inoichi.

"Ya, Ayah. Anakmu akan baik-baik saja. Setelah selesai, aku segera pulang. Aku sayang Ayah. " Ino pun menutup teleponnya.

.

"Cutiku telah disetujui. Ibu menyuruhku pulang. Sementara Kakuzu akan menemanimu, menggantikan aku ," Itachi menjelaskan perihal cutinya pada Kisame.

"OK, sampai jumpa hari Senin. Hati-hatilah di jalan." Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Ne. Arigatou."

**Ino POV**

Di terminal, aku kebingungan mencari bis yang menuju ke pelosok Kirigakure. Tapi hari sudah petang, sepertinya tak akan ada lagi bis yang datang kemari. Kecelakaan bis tadi siang membuat seluruh badanku sakit. Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya nyawaku selamat.

Aku lihat sekelilingku untuk mencari penginapan. Di ujung, aku melihat sosok yang sepertinya tak asing. Seorang pria dengan dua garis khas di wajahnya. Tentara yang tadi, ya. Pemuda dingin yang menolong sekaligus memarahiku tadi siang, sedang duduk merapikan barang-barangnya.

Aku coba menghampirinya. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau ada yang mendekat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arahku. Ia bangkit lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tatapannya seolah berkata, ada apa lagi?

.

"Kau pertaruhkan nyawa dan menyelamatkan jiwa orang asing. Itu tugas mulia," kataku, pelan. Pria itu diam saja. "Aku tak ingin kau tak bangga akan pekerjaanmu karena aku. Maka aku datang untuk mengatakan sebab atas kelancanganku..,"

Kuambil sesuatu dari dalam tas. Sebuah benda berisi abu yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah. "Ini abu jenazah nenekku. Dia orang Kirigakure."

Ia memicingkan matanya, melihat ke benda merah yang kutunjukkan.

"Dia mengabdikan hidupnya untuk berbakti pada keluargaku, dan tak pernah meminta sesuatu. Hanya keinginan terakhirnya, agar abu jenazahnya dibenamkan di Kirigakure, desa kelahirannya."

"Abu jenazah ini lebih penting dari hidupku. Mungkin kau tak senang menyelamatkan jiwaku. Tapi setelah tahu kau menyelamatkan abu jenazah ini, kau pasti bangga," lanjutku.

"Jika kau sudi memaafkanku, maafkan aku."

Tak ada respon, aku membalikkan badan, lalu pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam dengan melipat tangannya.

.

**Normal POV**

Terminal pagi itu ramai dengan banyaknya penumpang yang saling berebut ingin masuk bis. Tampak Ino juga berada di sana, berdesakan dengan penumpang lain.

Sedangkan Itachi, ia sudah duduk tenang di bis yang tak jauh dari bis yang akan Ino naiki. Ia melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Ia menggeleng kepalanya. Keras kepala sekali gadis itu. Pikirnya.

"Tak ada lagi yang boleh naik!" kata seorang petugas sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pintu masuk bis.

"Tapi aku punya karcis." Merasa tak mendapatkan haknya sebagai penumpang yang sah, Ino berontak.

"Semua orang punya karcis, Nona. Tapi yang datang lebih awal bisa duduk."

"Jadi aku duduk di mana?" tanyanya memelas.

"Kau duduk di atas saja," jawab petugas itu.

.

Terpaksa, Ino harus duduk di atas bis bersama para penumpang lain yang bernasib malang. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang kakek tua berkepala botak. Kakek itu terus menatapi Ino dengan senyum mesum. Ino merasa risih. Ingin pindah, tapi tak ada tempat lagi. Wajahnya ia tekuk.

"Hei, mundur, botak." Terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang.

"Kenapa aku harus mundur?" tanya pria uzur itu, tetap menatapi wajah Ino.

"Apakah istriku itu adikmu hingga kau mau menemaninya? Minggir, atau kuhajar kau," Itachi mengancam dengan kepalan tinjunya.

"I-iya, aku baru mau pindah." Kakek itu ketakutan sebelum akhirnya menyingkir.

Itachi pun duduk di samping Ino.

"Kau pasti berpikir, kenapa aku di sini. Kau lihat bis itu?" katanya, sambil menunjuk ke arah bis yang sebelumnya ia tumpangi.

"Hmm," Ino mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku harus naik bis itu, aku sudah duduk di bis itu. Lalu aku melihatmu, kau duduk di tempat yang enak. Aku pikir, kau ini sangat berani atau bodoh, hingga nekat berangkat pada perjalanan jauh. Aku berpikir lagi, apa gadis bodoh itu akan sampai dengan selamat ke rumahnya?"

"Arigatou," Ino tersenyum, wajahnya merona.

Itachi merogoh sesuatu di kantong jaket kulitnya. "Mau kacang?" Ia menawarkan segenggam kacang di tangannya, lalu memberikannya pada Ino.

.

"Baiklah. Aku Uchiha Itachi." Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

.

Bis terus berjalan, melewati ladang-ladang Kirigakure. Petani-petani yang sedang bercocok tanam, yang memanen, ada juga yang sedang memikul tumpukan padi. Anak-anak yang berlarian berkejaran di sisi jalan, kerbau-kerbau yang tampak kelelahan membajak lahan. Pemandangan indah khas pedesaan yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota terhampar di sepanjang jalan.

Sesekali, Itachi melihat wajah Ino yang sedang takjub melihat pemandangan indah yang dilalui.

"Ya Tuhan, tak pernah hariku seindah ini." ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Turun dari bis, mereka naik dokar kerbau. Bergoyang-goyang, tubuh mereka diguyur air hujan yang turun deras saat itu. Mereka tutupi kepala mereka dengan sebuah terpal. Sambil memegangi terpal di atas kepala, mereka lalui perjalanan yang merepotkan itu sambil menghisap tebu.

Keduanya saling menertawakan ekspresi wajah saat mereka berusaha mematahkan batang tebu itu dengan gigi mereka. Yang kemudian dikunyah dan dihisap sarinya. Tebu agak keras, maka saat mengunyahnya, wajah kita akan tampak jelek.

.

Dari dokar kerbau, mereka berjalan kaki melewati sawah dan sungai. Saat itu adalah musim panen di Kirigakure, banyak penduduk desa berlalu lalang sibuk dengan urusannya. Melewati pasar, mereka bermain sebentar. Naik komedi putar, membeli manisan gula, bercanda dan membicarakan hal-hal remeh di sekitar mereka. Tak nampak seperti dua orang yang baru saja bertemu.

Kendaraan terakhir, mereka naik traktor. Setelah melalui perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya tibalah mereka di tepi sebuah sungai yang cukup besar.

.

Sungai itu, oleh masyarakat setempat biasa dijadikan tempat untuk menghanyutkan abu jenazah hasil kremasi.

Saat hendak menumpahkan abu, Ino melihat ke arah Itachi yang sedang menunggunya sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Kemarilah," ujar Ino.

Itachi menghampirinya. "Ada apa?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu, penuhi keinginan Obaa-san bersamaku," jawab Ino.

"Tapi kenapa aku?" Itachi keheranan.

"Aku atau kau bukan pewaris Obaa-san. Tapi kalau tidak ada kamu, mungkin abu jenazah ini tidak bisa aku bawa kemari. Kini kamu pun ada hubungan dengan Obaa-san sepertiku," jelas Ino.

Itachi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Maka bukan aku saja, tapi kamu juga berhak penuhi adat terakhir ini. Ayo."

.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang bejana ke arah sungai. Itachi pun turut mengulurkan tangannya, memegangi bejana tersebut bersama Ino. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan.

Saat menumpahkan abu itu perlahan ke sungai, Ino memejamkan matanya, menghayati tiap desir abu yang jatuh dan hanyut terbawa aliran sungai. Itachi, ia justru memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, memandangi gadis yang ada di sampingnya saat ini, memandangi tiap lekuk wajahnya. Tanpa berkedip, jiwanya seolah terserap oleh keindahan.

"Ino, ini karcismu," Itachi memberikan sebuah karcis bis yang baru saja dibelinya kepada Ino.

"Kau akan tiba di stasiun, dari situ kau naik kereta menuju Konoha."

"Mau uang receh?" ledek Itachi, dengan gaya yang sama seperti saat ia menawarkan kacang di atas bis tempo hari.

Mereka tertawa.

"Kau telah banyak menolongku. Aku bingung, bagaimana aku berterimakasih?" tanya Ino di sisa tawanya.

Dari kejauhan, muncul sesosok pria berambut panjang, iris matanya berwarna putih. Pria itu menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia tampan, dan berpenampilan seperti bangsawan, pembawaannya pun berkelas.

"Ayo kita pulang. Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Ia menarik lengan Ino.

.

"Neji, ini Itachi. Dia lah yang telah menolong dan mengantarku sampai ke sini." Ino memperkenalkan Itachi pada pria tadi. "Itachi, ini Neji, dia tunanganku."

Itachi tercekat. Dadanya seperti tertohok sesuatu.

"Bodohnya, aku bicarakan banyak hal, tapi malah lupa menceritakan hal penting ini. Hahaha." ujar Ino, hambar.

Dengan senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menelan pil pahit, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji.

" Itachi, Uchiha Itachi."

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**


End file.
